Rachel, King's Messenger
by hillm02
Summary: The King sends a letter to the gang asking for their help. They need to save someone prince john has imprisioned. Set after S2, Will and Djac are with the gang, everything else is the way the season ended,some spoilers but not to many. A/OC W/D
1. This is a Rescue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood (obviously). It belongs to BBC, the lucky peoples.**

**--Sherwood Forest--**

"This, my friend, is an ambush."

A group of five people had surrounded two horsemen and were standing weapons drawn facing them.

"Are you Robin Hood's men?" One of the horsemen asked, not looking worried at all.

The group shared a look before the same one who had spoken before answered.

"Perhaps. Who are you?"

"We are messengers of the King. We were told that Robin's men would have means to identify themselves."

"Means to- what?" Allan glanced at the group.

"He means the tags, dunderhead." Much told him as Will walked forward. He lifted his from under his shirt and showed the messengers. They nodded and handed the letter to him.

"From the King of England, to Robin of Locksley." And with that they spun and spurred their horses back the way they had come, past Little John and Djac, as if delivering messages from the king to outlaws was a daily occurrence.

"Well, that was weird." Much stated, summing up the group's feelings as they walked back to camp, where Robin was.

**--Outlaw's Camp--**

"Robin! Look at this!" Will said as they entered their hidden camp.

"What is it?" He asked without looking away from the flames of the fire as they cast shadows on the walls.

"A letter. From the King." Much supplied as Will handed the letter to Robin.

"King?" He asked taking it and staring at it. "Why?"

"Well open it." Allan prompted.

Instead Robin turned it over and saw the handwriting on the front that read:

To: Robin Hood of Locksley

From: Richard, King Of England

Urgent Matter

Slowly the leader of the Outlaws turned it over, broke the wax seal and began to read it aloud so his men could hear.

"Dear Robin,

Once again I am truly sorry for your loss and hope that you are dealing with it as well as could be expected.

I am afraid that I must once again ask a favor of utmost importance from you, my friend.

My brother has recently written me and told me that I have been betrayed. He claims that my Personal Messenger has fed information to those plotting against me. Even before your coming here I would have suspected this to be a lie but, because of your warning, I do not believe his word. Fore, I know my Messenger to be as loyal as you yourself (and your men) are. Prince John wrote that he was sending her to Nottingham, where she is to be hung.

I ask that you save her, if at all possible. She should trust you since you and Much have met her before. She is the one that nursed you back to health and returned to England with you.

Her name is Rachel and I implore you to try and save her.

Thank you my friend.

Sincerely yours,

Richard, King of England"

"We must help her, Master." Much said, breaking the silence that had fallen once Robin had finished reading.

"Of course we will, I owe her my life." Robin said, regaining some of the sparkle that had been missing ever since they had returned from the Holy Lands. "I have a Plan. Someone needs to get arrested. Much?"

"Me? Why not Will? Or Allan?" He protested.

"Because Will gets arrested too often. Eventually the guards are going to remember what he looks like. And Allan is going to be helping me. Besides If Rachel is there, she should recognize you and that would make getting her out a lot easier." Robin said and when Much didn't protest again he filled the rest of them in on his plan.

**--Nottingham Castle Lower Dungeon—**

I was currently sitting in my cell, under the dungeons, counting bricks.

Why?

Because, I was truly, and completely, bored. I had been in this 10-steps-by-12-steps (yes I counted that to) for probably 2 or 3 weeks. I couldn't say exactly because there wasn't any sunlight that reached this far down and the meals they brought me weren't regular. Basically whenever they remembered me, really.

I had tried to keep track once, of how long it was, but I lost count somewhere around 6 hours 46 minutes and 56 seconds.

That's what I do when there's nothing else. I count things. Like the bricks in the walls.

There were 666 bricks that I could see. Now if I was superstitious I would be worried, what with that being the devils number and such. Good thing I wasn't superstitious.

I heard the door open and I glanced to see who it was. My top guess was Guy. He liked to come and tell me how he had caught some thief or another. My second guess would be the Sheriff who would do the same thing, plus the additional "If you work for me you could get out of here and eat something decent for a change." I always answered him the same way, "Thanks but I'd rather not." At least them coming gave me something to concentrate on besides counting.

I stood up and walked over to the front of my cell. I mainly stood up because I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of standing over me. With Guy it wouldn't really matter because he was taller than me anyway but I was taller than the sheriff and it reminded him of how he couldn't control me and he knew it.

Turns out that my first guess was right. It was Gisborne.

But this time he wasn't by himself. He was dragging a short blond man along behind him.

"Who do you have there, Gizzy?" I asked, calling him by the nickname I had heard the Sheriff call him once. I use it every time I get the chance because it's so obvious that he hates it.

"This is one of Hood's inner circle. His servant." He said a bit proudly as he threw the man into the cell next to mine.

"Congratulations. Staying to chat?" I wondered aloud as I wandered to the back and shrank into the shadows, which almost completely hid me, where I sat.

He didn't answer me but instead locked the cell before turning and walking out.

"Great. That you, Much?" I looked over at the man.

"Yes… you talk to him like you're friends."

I laughed, "Nah. But bothering him is fun and it relieves some of the boredom."

"Oh. Well then…" he pressed his face up to the bars in between our two cells. "This is a rescue!" He said seriously.

I laughed and saw his expression change to one of hurt.

"Sorry Much," I apologized, "But you looked so serious, I just had to laugh. Besides we're both stuck in here. Just us and the rats."

"Rats!?" He looked at the floor worriedly.

"Don't worry. They are mainly over there." I pointed to the pair of cells across from us.

I had questions that I wanted to ask but I had to figure out which ones were important and which ones could wait until later. I leaned back against the cold wall and before I got to ask any, sleep overtook me.

**--Upper Dungeons--**

The outlaws had gotten into the dungeons without any problems or alerting the guards to their presence and where-abouts. However, it was once they were in the dungeons that they ran into a problem.

"I'm not being funny but they aren't here." Allan said after they had searched all the cells.

"They have to be here! Where else could they be? We must have missed them. Keep looking!"

"Robin, all three of them wouldn't have missed them." Said Will, the voice of reason. "Plus, Much wouldn't be able to stay quiet this long."

"Just keep searching!" Robin ordered again. Allan and Will shared a look. Something was wrong with their leader but it would have to wait until they got back to camp, where they could ask him about it.

About half-way through searching Allan spotted a closet door that he had dismissed the first time around. He opened the door and saw a partially hidden door along the back wall. He remembered something that Gisborne had told him while he was working for him.

"Robin! They're not here!" He yelled.

"Yes, they are. We just missed them somehow…" Even he didn't sound so sure anymore.

"We didn't miss them because they're not here. They're in the lower level."

"Lower level?" Will asked from the doorway, having by now come to see what Allan was doing. Robin had followed him.

"Yeah. I remember Gisborne complaining about how the Sheriff was building another level to the dungeons and how it was only going to be four cells, he didn't see the point. They must be down there." Allan pushed aside the things blocking the door and grabbed a torch before heading down the stairs. Robin followed him down and Will took up the back.

"Much? Are you down here?" Robin called.

"Master? Help! Robin!!" Much yelped. The three ran down the stairs and toward his voice. They saw that Much's legs were covered in rats that scattered as they got closer, scared off by the light.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, already working on getting the lock undone. "Where is Rachel?"

"I've never been more disgusted in my life." He stated and pointed to where I was. "She's over there."

I had woken up at the squeaking sound the door made when it was being opened.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" Robin asked, straining to see me in the dark.

"Just dandy." I replied and stood up, ignoring the dizzy spell that came as I did so. As it lessened, I walked over to them. "It's been a long time, Robin. How have you been?"

Before he could answer the third spoke.

"Rachel? Rach Crawford!?"

I looked closer at him.

"Allan A Dale?" I slipped through the bars. (They weren't close together and I had a slight frame, even before getting locked in here. The meals they gave me weren't the stick-to-your-bones type.) "You Lying, Traitorous Thief!!"

I ran over and punched him right in the face. It didn't nock him over like I had hoped it would but it did make him step back.

"OWW! That Bloody hurt!" He yelled.

"Good! You Bloody deserved it!" I screamed back at him and then added quietly,

"Willy, you might want to hurry up. I don't think the guards can ignore that."

"Already done, Rach." He stepped back and the door swung open silently. Much ran out and up the stairs.

"You know them?" Robin asked shocked. I nodded and walked past him, and followed Allan up the stairs.

"Robin, the guards." Will called from just behind me. We were half way up the stairs and he was still down in front of the cell Much had been in, trying to figure out how I might know them.

"Right." He said, shaking out of his thoughts and ran up to meet us. He ran past me and whispered " You will tell me later."

_Great, that will be a fun story._ I grabbed my sword, which was hanging conveniently at the top of the stairs. Turns out I didn't need it right then (Allan and Much had taken care of the guards) but it was good to have it back again.

"Where are Djac and John?" Much asked as we ran out of the castle

"East gate. With the horses." Robin replied and led the way. When we reached the Gate there were two people holding four horses.

"We're riding double?" I asked Robin, who had slowed and was beside me.

He nodded and said, " You're with Allan."

"Do I have to be?" I complained and slowed down a little.

"Yes! Now keep running!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind him.

Will and Allan had already reached the horses. Djac had gotten on one and Will climbed up behind her. John had gotten on the second one and Allan was holding the other two.

Robin sprinted ahead of me and Much (who was behind me) and got on the third.

"Get on!" I yelled at Allan.

"But-" He started.

"Just get on! They can't shoot me!"

He climbed on and I jumped on behind him, but only barely. All that running on hardly any food was starting to take a toll on me.

I wrapped my arms around him to avoid falling off and he spurred the horse forward. I glanced back to see if Much had gotten on and saw that he had. I also saw that the Sheriff was screaming at the soldiers.

Laughing quietly I laid my head on Allan's shoulders and inhaled his scent. I almost sighed but held it in because I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him. I didn't lift my head though.

Regardless of how mad I had been at him before I realized that I wasn't anymore. I also realized how much I had missed him.

--End Chapter--

AN: Reviews are wonderfull!! plz? just click on the little button, plz?


	2. Her story: Part 1

A.N: Well i figured i should get this one up quickly because i probably wont be able to get another one up untill sometime during the week. So here it is.

OH so i dont forget; _Italics _are Rachel's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. **

**CandyFloss77 :** thanks!! Heres the update! Hugs!

**teawithsilk :** Thanks!! There'll be more with Guy!

**--Outlaw's Camp--**

They slowed the horses as we reached camp. At first I thought it we had just stopped in front of a ridge but then Will jumped off and moved a stone in the wall beside it and the door rose.

"Genius Will!" I said as I jumped down. I had to lean against the horse in order to avoid falling over because of another dizzy spell. This one was the worst so far.

"Are you okay?" Allan asked me quietly as he jumped down and stood next to me. "Dizzy spell?"

I nodded and said, "It'll pass in a moment." I stood there and he waited with me, his hand on my back to steady me when I stopped leaning on the horse, as the others tied their horses and went into the camp. Eventually it passed and I looked up at him. He was studying my face and smiled at me hesitantly.

"You got tall." I stated and his smile widened.

"I had to. You didn't like lads shorter than you." I laughed amazed he remembered. I had only admitted that to him once, to make him stop pestering me about why I turned down some guy.

Much had come up and was pointedly staring up at the sky.

"Thanks, Much." I said as I stepped back and he took the horse to where the others were tied.

"Rachel, this is Djac and Little John." Robin introduced as Allan and I sat down around the fire that Will was lighting.

"Nice to meet you." I said and they both nodded. Will had gotten the fire started and had sat next to Djac, who's hand he took in between his own.

_Good for him! It's about time he found somebody!_

"Right then!" Much said, sitting down next to Robin, "How do you know Will? And Allan?"

"Well, Allan and I grew up together in Rossdale and I met Will last time I was in Nottingham."

"Last time?" Robin asked, "When was that?"

"Umm…five years ago?" I looked over at Will and he nodded.

"When Vassey became the sheriff?" Robin questioned.

"There abouts. Why?"

"Merely curious."

"If you say so. What have you been doing since I saw you last?" I inquired, glad that they hadn't pressed for more information about Allan and I. I wasn't sure where we stood and I wanted to get that figured out before I told that story.

"This." Robin answered for the group and they all nodded. "We've been stealing from the rich and giving to the poor."

I leaned against Allan and he wrapped his arm around me as Robin told the tale of what had happened since we had gone separate ways at the port. He left out Allan's betrayal, much to Allan's surprise. He made it sound like Guy had just been making lucky guesses but I knew all about it. It had been one of Guy's favorite topics to talk about. He loved to brag about how he had gotten one of Robin Hood's men to turn against him.

Night had fallen before he finished his telling. His and Gisborne's versions differed on some of the smaller points but they were essentially the same.

"I want to kill them." I whispered to Allan, referring to Guy and the Sheriff, as Much gathered food for dinner. "For everything they've done and all the suffering they've caused."

"You can't kill them." Allan told me, resting his head on the top of mine, his arms still around me.

"Don't worry." I reassured him, "I wont kill them but I will think of something that would work just as well."

"I believe it." He said and then was quiet as we stared into the fire. After a few minutes Much handed us a plate each and I had to move over so Allan could eat.

"Thanks." I said and looked at our meal. It was such a man meal. There was a piece of meat, a slice of bread and one measly carrot. I looked out into the forest and saw at least five edible plants just in the firelight.

I looked at Djac and saw that she was looking out to the forest too. She looked at me and I could tell that we were thinking the same thing.

She mouthed the word 'tomorrow' and I nodded. It might have to big of a task for her to do on her own but now she had help.

Starting tomorrow these outlaws were going to start eating the green stuff called 'vegetables'. They probably wouldn't like them, but they would eat them.

Djac and I stabbed our carrots and raised them in a salut to each other. We started laughing.

The men looked at us puzzled, completely oblivious to what just happened. They all shared a look. Then, all at the same time, they shrugged.

Which just made us laugh harder with the same thought in our minds. _'They don't have a chance'_

After dinner, Robin started to make plans as to which villages needed to be delivered to in the morning. As he talked I leaned against Allan again and began to drift off to sleep. I tried to stay awake but I was fighting a loosing battle. Eventually I lost and sleep overtook me.

Allan picked me up and placed me in his bed. He covered me with the blanket and kissed my forehead before heading back to the group.

"There's more to her story." Robin stated as Allan sat down again.

"There's a lot more." Will and Allan agreed at the same time.

"Well?" Robin prompted. They shared a look before Will spoke.

"The last time she was here she helped my father. He had just …lost his hand and it had become infected. She treated it. This was just after my mother had died so Lukey and I didn't leave the house except for jobs. Rach would come at least once a day, usually twice, to check on his hand. And us, she was making sure we were eating. She would always make us eat at least a roll or something while she was there. She would stay for an hour or so and eventually we became friends."

He shrugged and stared into the fire as he continued, "Dad wouldn't accept her help for nothing and she wouldn't let us pay. So some how they reached the compromise that she would keep treating his arm and I'd teach her to carve."

He laughed, lost in the memory, " Or I'd try anyway. Rach was horrible at it. She would always mess up the details. After awhile she would get the shape cut out and then she'd just hand it over to me."

Allan laughed, "She never did see the point of doing something if a person could do it and do it better. Of course, she would always try it a few times. Just enough so she could do it, if she ever needed to."

"Why didn't she say that? That you met because she was helping your dad?" Djac asked Will, who shrugged. Allan answered her question for him.

"She …doesn't like telling her past …if it brings up memories that could hurt someone. She told me that once when we were kids."

"You grew up with her?" John asked.

"Yeah. Me and Rain go way back." He said, unconsciously calling me by the nickname he had come up with when we were little.

He was about to say something else, probably a story about some prank we pulled, when I cut him off. By screaming in my sleep.

They all reached for their weapons before they realized it was me.

"Why did she do that!?" Much asked as I started to mumble incomprehensively.

"She's…dreaming." Djac said quietly.

"How is she not waking herself up?" Will wanted to know as Allan walked over to me. He pushed my hair out of my face and I quieted.

"What is it?" He asked, no more than a whisper. I answered anyway.

"Father kicked me out…It wasn't my fault!"

"I know, Rain, I know." he reassured and brought me closer, hugging me. I clutched his shirt and wouldn't let it go, even after I had quieted.

The others were staring at Allan in shock. They had never seen this side of him before. His voice had lost the sarcastic tone it almost always had and he obviously cared for this girl. Sure, he cared for and loved them as friends. But it was a different type of caring with this girl.

It could be seen in the way his anger had raised so drastically at her eight words. The way his voice had changed to calming sincerity in reassuring her and then the protectiveness in his eyes as she calmed.

Will and Djac linked hands and smiled at each other. They knew what it was. Robin and John remembered what it was from the time with their wives, which was cut too short. Much had glimpsed it during his time with Eve.

Allan A Dale, the traitorous-, lying-thief, was falling in love. Whether he knew it or not.

'And' Djac thought, and shared a knowing look with her love, 'judging by how Rachel won't let go of him, she's falling just as hard and fast as he is.'

End of Chapter

Reviews are lovely!! Just click on the little button!! Thank'ya!


	3. Finding Alex

--Outlaw's Camp--

**--Outlaw's Camp--**

A noise woke me up and I snuggled deeper into my pillow. It (the pillow) was comfortable and warm and …its heartbeat lulled me back to sleep.

Since when did pillows have heartbeats??

My still mostly asleep mind slowly filled in the answer: It was just Allan.

Oh okay. I started to drift back to sleep.

Wait! Why was Allan my pillow!?

I opened my eyes in shock and was completely awake. I laid still and tried to remember what had happened yesterday. I had three major questions:

Where was I?

How did I escape the castle?

And probably the most important:

Why was Allan my pillow!?

I just laid there and waited for my memories to return and hopefully bring the answers with them. Then I heard the noise that had first woken me up and it acted like a trigger, sending all my memories flooding back.

I was in the outlaws' camp with Robin, Much, Little John, Will, Djac and Allan.

They had helped me escape.

… … … I waited but didn't get an answer for the most important one.

_Wonderful._

_Did I…?_

I pushed that thought away before it even fully formed.

_No._ _Definitely not. _That wasn't something I would forget.

I tried to roll away from him and found that I couldn't.

Allan was lying on his back and I was on my side, curled into him. His arm was wrapped around my waist, hence my mobility problem.

Slowly I opened my eyes, one at a time, to see if my 'pillow' was awake or not. I couldn't tell. His eyes were shut but he had a smirk that made it impossible to tell.

Since my back was to the wall, I had a pretty good view of the camp. Will and Djac were straight across, sitting on a bed with their heads close together talking about something quietly. Much was at the fire, lifting and replacing a pot lid. That was what made the noise, I realized. Robin and Little John were nowhere to me seen.

"They went to get some game." Allan whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Good God! You scared me!" I whispered back and began calculating my odds of getting back to sleep. I wasn't a morning person and could sleep all day if no one got me up.

"Sorry. And you cant go back to sleep." He apologized.

"Why not? How did you know?"

"Because I know you, love. Now get up." He said and kissed the top of my forehead.

"I happen to like sleep." I protested. I had decided to wait to ask him why we were in the same bed until I was actually awake so I could be mad at him again if I had to. You can't be mad when you're still half asleep.

"Don't we all?"

"Apparently not." I muttered and sighed, closing my eyes, "I'll get up when Robin and John get back."

"Well then get up, because they're back."

I opened them to glare at him but then saw that he was right. They were just reentering the camp with four rabbits, one in each hand.

"Mornin' lads." Robin greeted loudly as he threw his rabbits down by Much.

"Robin, Shush! Rachel's still asleep!" He looked over at me and saw that my eyes were open. "Oh, well. Good morning then."

I waved at him and the couple who had looked up when John and Robin returned. Allan lifted his arm and I sat up.

And promptly hit my head on the logs over the bed.

"Ouch" John said sympathetically.

"Owww" I muttered rubbing my head. Allan sat up (without hitting his head), laughed at me, and jumped down. "Thanks for the warning." I muttered. If he heard me he just ignored it.

I crawled over to the edge and got down but had to grab onto Allan's arm as another dizzy spell hit me.

"Are they always that bad?" Robin asked after it passed. I shook my head.

"They get worse if she doesn't eat enough." Allan supplied and I nodded.

"Well then, she needs to eat! I need to eat because I am starving!" Much said and started to clean and cook the rabbits. Everybody rolled their eyes at him.

"Today we're going to the villages around Clun this morning, there's about five of them. Them we'll come back here around mid-day for lunch and go to Nettlestone and those around it afterwards. You" Robin told me like he expected me to argue, "are going to stay here and regain your strength."

I nodded; I had expected to stay here at least today. I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with them today, anyway. I realized that he was still talking to me and turned my attention back to him.

"Djac is staying with you this morning and Will's staying this afternoon." He finished.

"Great."

From there they started talking about a family who had just had their first child and would probably need some extra food. I was once again using Allan as a pillow, this time his shoulder, and his arm was around my shoulders.

I still wasn't completely awake when the alarm went off, but even if the noise hadn't woken me up, the run there certainly would have.

Somebody had tripped the trap that was protecting the extra supplies and I tagged along since Much was staying at the camp to finish cooking breakfast.

"There isn't anyone here…" Will said, confused, when we reached the trap.

"So then what could have set the alarm off?" Robin wondered.

"A dog." I said kneeling down in the dirt. "Look at these tracks."

"A dog wouldn't be big enough." Will protested.

"Could one though? If it was big enough?" I asked standing up and looking around.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"You know something." Allan accused me. I shrugged and whistled, loud and sharp, and then stood waiting.

_There!_ I heard a faint bark, too faint to tell where it was coming from. If I had not been listening for it I would not have heard it.

I whistled again. This time the bark was closer and the others heard it as well. They formed a line facing the direction it had come from. Allan and Robin were on either side of me, with Allan on my left and Robin on my right. Will and Djac were on the other side of Robin and John was on the other side of Allan.

The dog approached making very little noise. He was tall and slender with a gray/tan colored coat. He was at least as tall as my hip.

As he came bounding towards us I stepped forward and the others stepped back.

"Rain! What are you doing!?" Allan grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Relax, it's merely Alex." I said and shrugged him off.

"Alex? who is Alex?" He asked but I was not paying attention to him, I was already running towards my big oaf of a dog, who I hadn't seen since I got thrown in the dungeons.

"Hile! You big galoof!" I dropped on my knees and slid where he, on the other hand, ran right into me and knocked me backwards before covering my face in slobbery licks. "Where have you been? Good God, you stink!"

"Rachel, are you alright?" Robin called to me.

"Of course!" I looked at the others and saw that they had moved closer. "Come on, you big Oaf, get offa me." I told Alex and pushed him back. At first he didn't budge but after a last lick he backed off of me and stood by my side as I got up.

The gang started to approach but Alex started to growl and placed himself in-between them and me.

I sighed. This is what I had been afraid of. Alex was extremely protective of me and, while it had come in handy in the Holy Lands while I was a messenger for Richard, I might be a problem here. In order for hi to even possibly stay at the camp he was going to have to realize that these people were to be protected, not protected from.

_Hmm, how should I do this?_

Then I got an idea. I placed my hand on Alex's back and, once he was paying attention to me and not the gang, I called to Allan.

"Dag, come here, please? Just you right now." Allan had always been good with dogs and I realized that his scent was on me. As he approached I scratched Alex behind the ears and murmured to him.

When Allan got close enough I walked around Alex and held my hand out to him. Alex started to growl again but quieted when I said his name.

Allan took my hand and stepped next to me, holding out his hand for Alex to sniff. He smelled the offered hand and then sniffed the one that was linked with mine. He looked up at me and I relaxed. He wagged his tail and licked our linked hands before sitting down.

"Well, that was easy." I said and leaned against my childhood friend. He just grinned down at me and said "Of course."

I looked over at the others and saw them watching, worriedly.

"Willy, your turn!" I called and motioned for him to come. Alex had already met him the last time I had been in Nottingham, but he had been a puppy then, so I thought that it would be best to let them re-meet, just in case. I was right not to worry since Alex merely sniffed the offered hand and wagged his tail.

Djac was next. I was a little worried since he had only met Saracens as enemies but I needn't have worried because he did the same thing that he had done with Will.

After Djac came Little John and Alex offered his paw to shake, which John did before patting him on the head.

"Want to try again?" I asked Robin, who was standing back from the group a ways by himself. He had been lost in his thoughts; it was obvious by the way he stared at me for a second before comprehending what I had asked. His face had been without the usual arrogant grin and he had looked sad and lost; like someone who was not sure what they were doing and if it was worth it. But then the look had vanished like it had never been there and he forced his usual grin back on his face.

I looked around and saw that Little John had been the only other one to see it.

"I think not. Shall we go back to camp, lads?" The gang agreed and Robin led the way.

"Try again?" Allan asked me as we walked back to camp. Robin was still in the lead; Will and Djac were in front of Little John, holding hands. Allan and I were in the back, trailing behind the others, not holding hands but walking close enough to accidentally brush against each other. Alex was on my other side.

I nodded and then explained.

"Alex hasn't liked Robin ever since he and I got into an argument. We were both yelling at each other and I got up to leave. He grabbed my arm to stop me and Alex tackled him. Hasn't liked him ever since."

"What were you fighting about?"

"I had to deliver a message for the King and Robin wanted men to accompany me. But I thought that it would be safer without them. Eventually I convinced Robin that I Knew what I was talking about and he ordered the men to stay behind. Not that it really mattered. They disobeyed and lost their lives because of it." I bowed my head and a single tear slid down my cheek. They had been good men.

Allan slung his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.


	4. Eating Veggies

Eating Veggies Chapter 4

Outlaw's Camp

"Much! We are back!" Robin called.

"Great! Breakfast is almost ready." He said, coming out. "Who was it?"

Alex trotted out up to him and jumped up, putting his front paws on Much's shoulders and knocked him down.

"Much, you remember Alex." I said and watched the two wrestle. Alex positively loved Much.

"Are you two coming?" I just got a grunt that could have been either a yes or a no. I rolled my eyes and went to join the others in the camp.

Djac was sitting, stirring something in a cup and John was leaning against the wall, watching Much and Alex. They were playing like little kids (well, a little kid and a puppy.) The other three were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they go?" I asked, sitting against the bed frame.

"They said that they needed to talk and they would be back shortly." Djac answered.

"About what?" I wondered curiously. John shrugged but it was more of a 'I-Know-but- cannot-tell-you' shrug than a 'I-do-not-know:

With The Guys

"What is this about, Robin?" Will asked when Robin stopped walking, out of hearing distance of the camp. "Rachel?"

Robin nodded. "I am unsure of how much information we can trust her with." he admitted.

"In not being funny but we just rescued her from the dungeons! It's not like she would go and betray us!" Allan protested and Robin shot him a 'look-who's-talking' look.

"But that's just it, Allan. We've been here for about three months now and the letter arrived the day before yesterday."

"So?"

"Think about it. It would have taken the letter at least a month to get here from the Holy hands. And it would have taken just as long for a letter from Prince John to reach the king." Robin paused.

"She's been a prisoner for atleast two months." Will said into the silence, shocked.

Robin nodded.

"Probably longer. As King Richard's Personal Messenger she would have known secretes, secretes that could hurt the king. Prince John would have known that, and he would have tried to get them, at any cost."

"You're worried she told him." Allan stated, and again, Robin nodded.

"Everyone breaks. It's just a matter of how long it takes. Prince John wouldn't have just given up if she did not say anything. We need to find out how much she told.''

After that they traveled back to camp, not speaking.

Allan was angry. Angry at Robin for suspecting Rachel. Angry with himself for betraying the gang. And he was angry at the Sheriff and Gisborne, for... well, a lot of things.

He told himself that the Rachel he knew would never betray the king. But a little voice in his head wasn't so easily convinced.

"Allan, watch out for that branch." Will warned him and drew him out of his thoughts just in time to duck and avoid being hit in the head with a low branch.

"Thanks." He said and thought how just three months ago, no one would have said anything.

When he had first returned with Robin, Much and Little John, they had basically ignored him, only answering or asking direct questions.

Then Will and Djac had returned. Djac had been the kindest to him, like always. She had tried to talk to him and gets ask his opinion but he had been too deep in his depression and self-loathing to appreciate it, until afterwards.

Will had been the one to call him on his actions. About a week after they returned he had asked Allan to go with him on a walk with him and Allan, although surprised, agreed. They had walked a-ways before the young carpenter asked directly and without preamble.

"Why did you do it, Allan? Betray us to Gisborne."

Allan, who had been going through the different things he could say the entire walk, couldn't say anything for once. The words were frozen in his throat. But he forced himself to start talking, and he told the complete and utter truth for what was possibly the first time in his life.

Those first words were the hardest to say but once he started he couldn't stop, the words just spilled out.

Will let him speak without interruption. Then, when Allan was finished, he punched him right in the jaw and sent him falling onto his back.

"What who was that bloody for?!" The thief had asked, more out of shock than pain. He knew that he deserved worse.

"For being a fool." Will answered and held out his hand. Allan took it and was pulled into a hug. From there they began wrestling like brothers and returned to camp.

That had been when the gang had begun to trust him again. the others had followed Wills lead.

Later, after breakfast in the woods around the Camp

"What's you favorite animal, Djac?" I asked breaking the silence.

"My favorite?" She questioned, not looking up from the plant she was examining.

We had been put in charge of making lunch and we figured it was as good a time as any to start the gang on veggies. So, after they left to deliver the food, Djac and I had gone to find some plants and berries.

"Mhm" I reached and plucked some berries, off a branch.

"Probably a hawk. Why do you ask?" She answered.

"I was merely curious." I answered truthfully. You could find out a lot about a person by knowing their favorite animal.

We collected greens and berries for a while in a comfortable silence, there wasn't the need to fill the silence with chatter, and I occasionally threw a stick for Alex. Then, after Djac deemed we had enough, we headed back to camp along the North Road.

"I suppose we should be nice and let them have some meat with the salad. They might complain less." I said, breaking the silence.

"True. After we bring this to camp, I'll see if I can catch a rabbit or something."

"No need." I said and she looked back at me curiously. I put my hand on Alex's back and he looked up at me. ''Go hunt, boy."

He wagged his tail and then took off into the wood. She was now looking at me with surprise.

"It will give him something to do and one less thing for us." I explained shrugging.

"You trained him?" she asked and I laughed, remembering my attempts to actually train him.

"A bit. But I really just show him something once and he seems to automatically know what I'm asking the next time."

We traded questions and stories, the rest of the way back to camp. She spoke about the birds she had helped train and I told of Alex's antics.

It took us longer than to thought it would to return and when we did, Alex was already waiting, he was sitting in front of the entrance with two rabbits by his feet.

"Good boy!" I scratched behind his ears while Djac picked up the rabbits and I followed her in.

The gang would be returning soon and we effortlessly fell into a rhythm as we prepared lunch, while she cleaned and prepared the nut, I took the plants down to the river and washed them off. Once they were clean I brought them back and put them in a big bowl. Djac sliced the meat and added it to the salad. I mixed it all together, covered it and then stuck it in a cool place, out of the sun.

"Well, that's done, now what?" I asked, collapsing on Allen's bed.

"Now, we wait." She said and sat on her bunk.

Conversation flowed easily between us and we talked until the rest of the gang returned.

"We're back!" Robin called as they approached. Robin was in the lead with Much behind him. Allan followed Much with Will next to him, and Little John was in the back.

Allan and Much were bickering about something but stopped when they realized they were in the Camp.

"I'm not being funny but weren't you two supposed to make lunch?"

"Were we?" Djac asked innocently, as I hid a laugh in a cough. Much looked at me frantically but I just stared back at him.

"You are joking... Aren't you?" Much asked, looking back and forth between Djac and I. Little John rolled his eyes and went to get a drink, leaving Robin, Allan and Will snickering behind Much.

"Alright, I'll go make something. Why do I have to everything?" Much started to rant.

"Much." I said trying to get his attention but he just kept ranting.

"Much!" I repeated, still no luck.

"MUCH!" that worked.

"What?! First you do not make lunch and then when I try, you won't let me!" he yelled back.

"Relax. We made lunch. Chill." I told him as Djac got up and grabbed the bowl with the salad.

"Oh, you did." He said, calming immediately.

"I'm not being funny or anything but what is that?" Allan asked when Djac set the bowl on the small counter.

"Salad" I said gathering dishes to put it in. Allan started to protest but I interrupted him. "Don't even start. I know you don't really mind salad"

"And how would you know?"

I stared at him, "We grew up together, remember?"

"Oh, right, Well... maybe I don't like salad anymore."

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah but it was possible."

"Right." I said rolling my eyes as b-hand in a bowl to Little John, who had just returned.

"Now eat" I said and handed Allan another bowl before taking one for myself and sitting next to him, since everyone else had a bowl.

"What' d you put in this?" Much questioned after taking a hesitant bite.

Djac named some of the plants we had gathered and then looked at me.

"Rabbit." We said to together.

"Really?" Much asked surprised.

"We thought that you might complain less if there was some meat in it" I explained and Djac nodded in agreement.

Apparently it worked since no one else complained. They told us, well mainly Djac, since I no idea who they were talking about, about what was happening in the villages they had visited.

A.N. Sorry it took so long! Remember reviews faster update!!


	5. A Ring, A Bath, and A Story

Chapter 5-

**All right! Here's the next chapter; A Ring, A bath, and A story (Her story, part 2)! I know it took forever and that the last chapter sucked and I'm sorry on both accounts but it's really long so I'm hoping that that will help make it up…**

**Oh and I'm changing the setting of the talk between Allan and Will to sometime while they're on the ship on the way to the Holy Lands…I just haven't actually changed it in the last chapter yet, but its on my ****To Do list****, right after convincing my mom to let me get a ferret, mainly so I can name it Allan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood ****L****, nor do I own Malys, who belongs to Arem and is in the amazing story, **_**The Death of Robin Hood.**_** You should go read it, like right now, cuz it's that good…and some of this chapter might not make any sense or not be as significant as I'm hoping it to be. **

Chapter 5-

After lunch, Much and I took the dirty plates down to the river in order to wash them.

He was mumbling about the joke Djac and I had pulled on him.

"I am sorry, Much" I apologized, "But we just couldn't resist."

After that, we cleaned the plates in relative quietness.

When we got back to camp the others were talking quietly... Well, the others excluding Allan.

He was sitting where I had left him, with the same troubled expression he had whenever he didn't think someone was watching him. I had first noticed it when the three of them had returned from their talk this morning.

I walked over to him and held out my hand. He looked up at me questioningly.

"Come on, lets go talk." I told him and saw him glance at Robin, who nodded, before taking my hand and standing up. We walked over to a conveniently placed log that had fallen and was still within sight of Camp but out of hearing range.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I asked looking up at him, still holding onto his hand.

"Nothing." He lied. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Everything."

"What do you mean everything?" I asked, letting go of his hand and sitting on the log. Now I really had to look up in order to see his face.

"How about the fact that we are living in the forest as outlaws, hiding from an insane Sheriff who eats like a king, while us and the poor are barely surviving. Oh! And the people who I'd risk my life for don't trust me enough to let me go anywhere by myself." He finished and sat down beside me, taking my hand and holding it in his own again.

"You have to give them time, Allan," I said and rested my head on his shoulder. "You of all people should know how hard it is to get over a betrayal."

"You knew?!" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Of course." I said, absently fiddling with my necklace. "It was one of Guy's favorite topics."

Allan tensed when I mentioned Guy's name, and was silent for a few minutes before he noticed what I was playing with.

My necklace was a simple silver chain with an apparently plain silver ring hanging off it. But if you looked real close, you could see a complex design etched into it. Now I consider myself observant and it had taken me an hour to realize the design was there.

"You still have that?" He asked and reached out to take it.

"Of course." I watched him trace his thumb over the design. "Why wouldn't I?"

"After everything that's happened... I'm amazed it lasted"

"A great blacksmith made it." I said, smiling.

"He was a fool." He said harshly, and dropped it.

"Nonsense! He was hotheaded but he was a good man, Dag, and I believe he still is. So he's made a few mistakes, it's part of being human."

"A few..." He mumbled under his breath, still looking troubled, but then he smiled, "You still call me Dag."

I smiled, "After those twin daggers you were so fond of."

He fell quiet again and I started to worry about what he might be thinking when he moved, lifted the ring, and traced the design again.

"Does it still mean the same as back then?" He asked, almost to himself, starring at the ring.

That ring had been the symbol of the loyalty and commitment that we were prepared to promise each other. Not to mention a symbol of the love we felt. It was the engagement ring he had made himself, and given to me.

I knew I had loved the carefree boy I had grown up with. The constant ache when we were separated and then, the way my heart had leaped when I realized it was him, had convinced me of that.

But that was eight years ago, and time has a way of changing people.

What if we had changed too much?

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

His laugh surprised me and I lifted my head to look at him.

"Me either, Rain." He admitted.

"Everything is so different from how we thought it would be..." I trailed off, putting my head back on his shoulder.

"So, what should we do?" He asked, resting his head on mine.

"Let's deal with the crazy Sheriff first"

"Crazy is a good word for the sheriff. What about Guy?"

"I'm not really sure. He's not nearly as hopeless as the Sheriff and has the potential to be a decent person." I paused and thought about what I said, "Do not tell Robin I said that. He would never trust me."

"Speaking of Robin..." He started but then hesitated, unsure of whether or not to continue.

"He doesn't trust me." I stated for him. He lifted his head and looked down at me, surprised. ''Good, he should be suspicious."

"What?!" He practically yelled.

I shushed him and explained, "You all follow him with such faithfulness. He needs to be suspicious for your sakes"

"I'm not being funny but you scared me!'' He cut in.

I laughed "Relax. Like I would ever betray the King or my Grandmother. Do you know if...?" I looked up at him questioningly but he was shaking his head.

"You would have to ask one of the others. I only know that she was here and that the Sheriff didn't capture her."

I sighed. I hadn't really expected him to know since he had been working for Gisborne when my Grandmother had been in Nottingham but I had still hoped.

"Right, well, we had better get back. Much looks impatient." I said. The short man had been pacing back and forth, looking at us every few steps for a while now.

Allan mumbled something to quiet for me to hear as he stood and then helped me up.

I clung to him as another dizzy spell swept me up. After it had passed we headed back.

Hours later

"What are you looking for?" Will asked me, and clearly annoyed.

The others had left to deliver food to the villages, and should be back in an hour or so if nothing had happened.

Will was sitting by the fire pit, carving something out of a block of wood. Alex was lying next to him, chewing on a discarded piece of wood and following me with his eyes as I dug through various boxes.

"Soap" A little while ago it had dawned on me how long it had been since I had bathed and now I really needed to.

"Why? It's in there, by the way." He pointed to another box behind him.

I pounced on the box I and told him what I had realized.

"Ahah!" I grabbed the soap and held it up in the air triumphantly. "Now I am going to the river to bathe because I feel gross."

"And you smell." Will said jokingly, (I think). When I turned to glare at him he held up two fingers a little bit apart, "Just a little."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and threw the stick I had taken from Alex at him. He caught it easily and laughed at me.

I called to Alex and he trotted along beside me as I headed to the river.

The first thing I did was attempt to wash my dress. It had started out as off-white and it was now a lovely (note: sarcasm) shade of dirt-brown. My dress hadn't even stood a chance since I had either been in a dungeon (definitely not the cleanest place) or on the run through the forest.

After I got it reasonably clean, I took a few steps back and jumped into the river.

With the gang (minus Will)

On the way back to camp, Robin (because he always was) and Allan (because he was anxious to get back) were a head of the others.

As they crested a hill they saw a disturbing sight.

Around 15 or so men were gathered in a small clearing. They were obviously receiving orders from the black-clad man at the front, Guy.

Robin automatically reached for his arrows before he realized what he was doing and actually had to struggle with himself in order to not shoot the black-clad figure. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge of what would happen to Nottingham.

Quickly he dropped to the ground to avoid being seen and Allan did the same beside him. He looked at the others and motioned for them to be quiet.

"Master!" Much whispered urgently, crawling up on the other side of Robin. Before he could be shushed he pointed out what Robin had missed "They have dogs!"

Everyone's eyes widened. They were only a short distance from the camp and their scents were all over the place, meaning that the hounds could lead the men right to the camp.

Just as Robin began to think of a distraction, the dogs started barking; first one, then others as they caught the first's excitement. The handlers set them loose, and then chased after them.

The gang tensed, but then relaxed as they realized the dogs were running in the wrong direction. Towards the river instead of the camp.

They waited a few minutes to make sure that it wasn't a trap and that Guy's men were truly gone before running to camp.

When they got there they found Will, curving arrow lengths and attaching points to them, but he was alone.

"Where is Rachel?" Robin asked tensely, worried that his fears might be true and that she really was a spy for Prince John and the Sheriff.

"She went to bathe in the river." Will answered.

"You let her go alone?!" Allan's fear made him practically yell without realizing it. He didn't even hear his best friend's answer. All he could think about was how the men and dogs had run towards the river. Towards Rachel.

**(A/N. Okay I thought about stopping here but then I realized I was going away in a few days and have no idea when I'll get to update again, so keep reading and sorry for the interruption!)**

With Rachel

Half an hour after I had left camp I, was walking back, feeling considerably cleaner but also much colder and extremely more annoyed. I glared at Alex, the reason for me being cold and also the cause of my annoyance, but he just pranced along in front of me completely oblivious.

When I got closer I heard multiple voices, meaning the others had gotten back.

"You let her go alone!?" I heard Allan practically yell and I wondered what could have happened to make him so upset.

"Well it's not like I could have gone with her!" Will defended and then saw me walking up behind Allan. "Besides she's right there."

Allan spun around and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Allan? Are you alright? Cannot breathe." I asked and peeked over his shoulder, looking at the others. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine" Djac reassured me, sounding relieved. But I was still confused, if no one was hurt then why was everyone (especially Allan) so tense?

Robin answered my question before I even had a chance to ask it out loud. "We saw Gisborne on the way back."

"Guy? So?"

"He was close to the camp." Allan said, releasing me. But he left his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Close?! He was practically on top of it!" Much exclaimed, "And he had dogs!"

"Wait a moment." Much continued, quieter than before, "What are you wearing?"

Everyone looked at me and I laughed nervously.

"Umm... my under dress?" I said sheepishly. It was long enough to almost to drag on the ground but it's shoulder straps were really narrow (basically a long cami that widened at the bottom.)

Allan let out a low whistle, looking down at me and I elbowed him in the side.

Everyone else looked like they wanted to ask but Much was the one that actually blurted it out.

"What happened to your dress?"

"Umm... haha, funny story 'bout that…Alex stole it." I said but didn't think anyone believed me, so I explained. "I had laid it on a rock for it to dry. Then I ducked under the water to get my hair wet and when I came up he was running away with it in his teeth."

"Right" Much said, clearly not believing me, as he moved as his kitchen area.

"Fine, don't believe me." I muttered under my breath and pressed closer to Allan. The sun had sunk behind the trees and the dress wasn't warm. Allan noticed my shivers and wrapped his cloak around me. I smiled up at him before turning my attention back to the others. "So what happened?"

While Much prepared dinner and Will added more wood to the fire, the others filled me in on what had happened. Then, with perfect timing, Robin finished telling the story at the same time Much finished dinner.

While we ate, the 5 that had gone filled Will and I in on what had happened in Nettlestone and the other villages since they had been there last.

"What happened to your arm?" Much asked around a mouthful of food. He was staring at the scar that ran from my right shoulder all the way down to my elbow. The cloak had slipped a bit down my arm, showing the scar. It was a bright pink and stood out against the rest of my pale skin.

"It looks new." Djac stated and I shrugged.

"It's a parting present from Prince John." I said and felt Allan tense beside me. He was looking at my arm, shocked.

"How old?" Little John questioned.

"Umm..." I had to think. "About 4 months, probably less." I had gotten cut (well, sliced really) the day I was sent to Nottingham, so figuring a week for how long travel took, plus the time I had been in the dungeons before the sheriff and Guy had returned.

"Did it get infected?'' Djac asked, getting up and examining my arm.

I nodded and said, "On the way to the Castle."  
"Hold on," Will sounded like he had just realized something and I looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "Why is it that none of the villagers were talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah," Allan said, "Usually they're congratulating us and what not."

"Probably because they do not know." I suggested, looking back at Djac as she turned my arm this way and that, in order to see it better in the firelight. "It is not something Vassey would want getting back to prince John."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I am supposed to be dead." I said calmly and looked up. "When I refused to tell John anything about the Kings plans, he sent me here to be hung "

"Why?" Robin asked again.

"He has a problem with personally killing a family member." I told them, wincing as Djac poked a still sore spot.

"So he sent you-" Much started to say, "Wait a moment! Family member!?"

Oh-oh. Had I said that? I thought back and realized I had. Great. It was not something I had been planning to say but I had been paying more attention to Djac prodding at my arm than my words.

I looked up hesitantly to see everyone's expression. They all had similar looks of surprise on their faces.

Well, everyone except Allan but he had already known. He was grinning widely, fully enjoying the fact that he had known the secret before any of the others.

"Yeah. He's my uncle."

"And you did not think that it might have been important to tell us?" Robin questioned, being the first to recover.

"It is not that important." I answered, shrugging and then winced again as Djac prodded the same sore spot. "Owww."

"Sorry." She apologized.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Will asked Allan, having noticed his grin.

"I was there when she found out." Allan said.

"And what a fun day that was." I murmured under my breath and then added loud enough for everyone else to hear, and answered their unspoken question.

"I didn't know until I was 17."

"How did…" Robin started but then thought better of it, "I think you should tell us the entire story"

"Alright" I paused to gather my thoughts, then remembered something, "Ooh, one question first?" At Robin's nod, I continued. "My grandmother, did she return to France?"

"We believe so. She left here with two of LeGrand's men." Robin answered.

"LeGrand?" I questioned and he told me what had happened when the Queen Mother, my grandmother had been in Sherwood.

Poor LeGrand, I thought but then my thoughts turned to the King. Wait, who

is captain of the Guard then?

I had been staring into the fire, lost in my thoughts, when Allan than elbowed me in the side, getting my attention. I looked up to see that everyone was staring at me expectantly.

I also saw that Djac had moved to sit in front of Will, who had wrapped his arms around her and was sitting with his chin on her shoulder.

"What?" I asked but then realized. "Oh, right. Story time."

I gathered my thoughts, took a deep breath and then began my tale.

I told them how my birthmother (the King's elder sister) and my brother had been killed a year after I had been born.

"My grandmother, fearing for my life since the murderer had escaped, sent me to a married couple that lived in Rossdale that she trusted and they raised me as their own.

"Allan and I have been best friends ever since I can remember. He practically lived at my house.

"When I was 17, Allan proposed and I said yes." Here, everyone's attention shifted from me to Allan and I felt him shrug and pull me a little closer with his arm, which was still around me. I gave them a moment to get over their surprise before I continued.

"Allan hadn't, however, asked for my fathers blessing and I couldn't get married without it. So we went and asked for it together, never once thinking that he would refuse.

"But refuse he did, and when we demanded a reason, he hesitated and looked behind him, at a woman who was sitting in the house. She nodded and told him that it was time to tell me.

"I had no idea what the woman could be talking about although I had seen her before. She had come and visited my parents four or five times a year ever since I could remember. She would arrive around lunch, stay for supper, and then be gone by the time I got up the next day. We had never talked more than what was required to be polite. 'Hello, how are you?' that sort of thing.

"My mother had told me that they weren't my parents, but I had already known that because I had overheard them talking about it when I was younger. Then my father introduced the woman.

"This," He had said, ''is your Grandmother Eleanor, the Queen mother."

"I had just stared at her and she began to explain. She told me what had happened to my mother and brother, and why she sent me to live with my parents. Then she offered to take me to London so I could meet my uncles, but she said that if I didn't want to go, then she would understand. It had taken me over a week to think about it and I had decided not to go but then, in the end, my father forced me to go." Allan's arm tightened reassuringly around my shoulders and I knew that he was remembering the fight I had with my father before I left. I hadn't spoken to the man since.

"I was in London for two years before Richard went to the Holy Lands and I followed him, disguised as a man. He found out, of course, but I had already proved to be his best messenger so, instead of sending me back to England, he gave me Alex and told me that he had to remain with me at all times. Shortly after, I was stabbed in the side and sent back to London until I healed.

"Prince John treated me warmly enough but I could tell that he was up to something, I just couldn't tell was what it was…Although I never guessed that it would be so extreme as plotting to overthrow King Richard. I stayed there and regained my strength, while attempting to discover what Prince John was up to for a few months.

"Then, when I was healed, I came to Nottingham to deliver a message and act as a representative for Prince John, in order to show his support for the new sheriff. Now I believe that letter was the beginning of Shar Mat and if I had known it then, I would not have delivered it but it was sealed and expected so it had to be delivered. I stayed here for a month or so, during which I met Will, and then I returned to the Holy Lands and King Richard.

"The night of the attack that wounded Robin, I was at a different camp, delivering orders, so I did not experience it first-hand but I had returned the next day and saw the after-effects.

"Richard had told me that he was sending Robin, (and Much, of course,) home as soon as he was well enough to travel, and he wanted me to go with them."

I didn't tell the gang this but, at first, I had refused. There was no way I was willingly leaving. Especially now that, since Robin was returning to England, the Captain of the guard was an absolute idiot and I told Richard that. He had laughed and reminded me that I have said the same thing about Greensleeves (my nickname for Robin). I had argued back, saying that I had been right, he was just a much more capable idiot than I had first figured. Richard had laughed again but then become serious. He had told me that he suspected that it was more than just a group of Saracens that attacked him..

I continued aloud, "He said that he was sending me back to England because he needed someone he could trust protecting the Queen-Mother. It was then I returned with you."

Robin nodded and asked, "And after?"

"Afterwards, I went to France and stayed with my grandmother. Prince John invited us to come 'visit' for Christmas and, although I was wary, Grandmother still believed in her youngest son and we went. In return for her belief in him, he locked us in a tower. I managed to release us and we fled. But a week after our escape, the Prince's soldiers caught us and she fled, but in order to allow enough time for her to get away I stayed and fought them and I was caught again.

"Only, instead of looking me in the dungeons and waiting for me to tell the King's secrets, John sent me to a man who had made a hobby of torturing people and was a professional at breaking a person's mind."

**(A/N Sorry to interrupt, but this is where Arem's story comes in and will probably be a bit confusing if you haven't read that, so if you haven't read it and it doesn't male any sense, don't worry about it but you should read it since it's a great story! )**

"Malys." Robin whispered and I tore my eyes away from the fire (which I had been staring at) and focused them on him.

"You know of him?" I asked shocked.

"Yes we know him!" Much exclaimed while everyone looked worriedly at Robin and I felt Allan's gaze on my face. I smiled to reassure him that I was fine, while Much ranted. "He is a vile, horrible man!''

Out of the corner of my eye I. saw Robin glance over his shoulder and cringe, like he saw something only visible to him. Then again, I thought, glancing over my own shoulder, it was entirely possible.

"How did you escape?" Djac asked, softly, after making sure Robin was alright. She and Will were in the same position, only now Will had stretched his legs out and she was leaning back against his chest.

"From Malys?" I asked and let the memories washed over me, ''I didn't. For a while I resisted, but then I realized there was no chance of escape. So I found the part of my mind that was me and made it as small as possible. I played his game, answered only to the name he had given me and did as he told because I knew that eventually he would send me back to Prince John. The sooner and more completely he thought he had broke me, the sooner John would collect me and the easier it would be too unbury the part of me that had been hidden away.

"I lost all sense of time so I cannot say how long I was there but I know the snow was off the ground when my uncle did get me. It was here that he found his plan had gone wrong, the person Malys had molded did not know any of the secrets that he wanted.

"After a while he gave up and sent me here, to either be arm candy for Guy or hung, whichever suited the sheriff, and, well, you know what happened after that." I finished with a shrug.

Allan picked me up and cradled me to his chest. It was only when he wiped away a tear that I realized I had begun crying.

Odd, I wasn't sad.

I had told the story once before, to Guy in the castle and I had cried there as well. I had woken up from a dream, screaming and Guy was the one who had shaken me awoke. Still not wholly awake, I had blurted it out.

Strangely, I hadn't regretted it. My telling had started an odd sort of friendship between the two of us. It was like having someone appear so vulnerable in front of him had allowed him to let his shields drop, just the smallest amount. It had been Guy who had given me the medicine to clean out the infection and help heal my arm.

A wet nose jabbed into my side and I came back to reality.

I wrapped an arm around Allan's neck and laughed at Alex, who was trying to climb onto Allan's lap as well. I owed a lot to that dog and loved him dearly. He had protected me in the Holy Lands times to numerous to count and it was because of him that I wasn't a mindless servant of the sheriff.

On my way here I had seen Alex through the trees as he followed the wagon I was in. It was the sight of him that made my mind…I don't know. Reconnect? Realize what had happened? It was if my mind had just shut down and was just then beginning to work again. Before I struggled to remember who I had been before Malys and to find that piece of me that had been buried somewhere deep in the back of my mind, and then when I caught a glimpse of him, it was as if the wall blocking my thoughts was knocked down.

My laugh turned into a yawn as I rubbed Alex's ear with my free hand and I realized (with a bit of annoyance,) how tired I had become from merely talking. The gang was quiet, each of them lost in their own thoughts, and I began to drift off again, for the second time in the same number of nights falling asleep with Allan holding me…not that I was complaining.

**A/N. Well, there you go. Oh and if the Gang can tell Much to shut up then I can use the term 'arm candy'…mainly because I couldn't think of any other term that would work but if anyone knows one then I'll be happy to change it.**

**reviews are wonderful!**


End file.
